This invention relates to a warp weaving fabric and particularly a warp weaving fabric that has the capability of absorbing and dispersing perspiration in one direction to achieve fast drying, and is especially suitable for making jeans.
The techniques of fabricating xe2x80x9cPerspiration dispersing fabricxe2x80x9d which can absorb moisture in one direction and keeps human body dry are known in the art. One of such fabrics is fabricated by plain weaving the staple fiber of relatively high denier with staple fiber of relatively low denier. When the resultant fabric is put to use, the high denier staple fiber portion is disposed to face human skin and the low denier staple fiber portion is to face the outer side remote from the skin. As the high denier staple fiber has weaker capillary effect than the lower denier staple fiber, it will disperse moisture and perspiration from the skin to the outer side of the fabric without the moisture flowing reverse.
The foregoing technique is feasibly in principle. However in practice, the attempt of using capillary effect to disperse moisture from one side of the fabric to another side has difficulty. One of the issues is that the staple fibers being used are mostly made from nylon, polyester, acrylic or the like. Their capability of absorbing moisture is generally weaker than natural fiber such as cotton.
Secondly, fabric made by plain knitting usually consists of interwoven warp yarns and weft yarns, and has only a single layer texture. It does not have sufficient thickness to generate the xe2x80x9ccapillary effectxe2x80x9d desired. The capillary effect cannot be fully developed by the fabric made solely from the fibers of different denier.
Thirdly, denier is merely an index number for measuring fiber thickness. Fibers of different deniers but made from same material differ only in size, their physical property substantially remain unchanged. For instance, Polypropylene (P.P.) fiber has low water content (about 0.04). Hence fabric made from P.P. fibers of two different deniers has difficulty to channel moisture from fiber of one size to fiber of another size. This is because moisture absorption and dispersion property is mainly determined by physical property of the fibers not by their size. Therefore the prior art of using fiber of different denier made from same material to fabricate fabric cannot effectively achieve the uniflow perspiration or moisture dispersing function.
Hence for fabricating a fabric that is capable of dispersing perspiration in one direction, the fabric should be woven by materials of different water content. The following is water content figures for the commonly used weaving materials:
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a warp weaving fabric that is capable of dispersing perspiration outside the clothing and keeping dry feeling contact with the skin of human body.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fabric in which the warp and welt yarns may be interchanged.
A further object of this invention is to use material of low water content and light weight (such as P.P.) and material of good water absorption (such as cotton, rayon and the like) for weaving the fabric. Conventional cotton fabric tends to produce wrinkle and becomes tacky, damp and not easy to dry when wetted. On the other hand, fabric made from P.P. has the good quality of cotton fabric but without its shortcomings. Furthermore P.P. is environmental friendly and may be decomposed or becomes brittle for disintegration when exposed to sun light (ultra violet light) for a prolong period of time.
In one aspect, the fabric of this invention is made by warp weaving of P.P. fibers or yarns which have water absorption and dispersion capability and low water content and low specific weight property, and fibers or yarns of good water absorption capability and high water content property (hereinafter called A yarns). The P.P. fibers or yarns are used for warp and are woven in an undulant form in cross section. The A yarns are used for weft and are woven linearly. The texture of the finished fabric has the warp yarns located at the inner side to contact the skin, while the weft yarns are located at the outer side. Hence when people perspire, the P.P. yarns absorb the moisture and the disperse it. In the mean time, the A yarns absorb the moisture from the P.P. yarns rapidly because of siphonic effect. Thus the P.P. yarns may constantly maintain a low water content condition and wearer""s skin will have dry and comfort feeling. The A yarns will disperse moisture to the atmosphere through air circulation or heat in the air, whereby to make the clothes dry fast and easily.
As a result, this invention provides a single layer fabric which has uniflow perspiration dispersing effect without the more complex woven fabric which have two layers or double side texture for achieving same purpose. Fabric production of this invention is also easier.